El Cumpleaños de Silmerel
by Weny
Summary: Lo que ocurre en el cumpleaños de una amiga de Arwen. xD, es bonito y todo. Mucho de amistad y ternura.


**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SILMEREL**

PERSONAJES:  
Arwen  
Silmerel  
Aragorn

_NOTA DE AUTORA_: Esto surgió de modo extraño: Es un pequeño regalito de cumpleaños a DarkPriestess.  
Espero que te guste mi niña! y que por supuesto os guste a los demas.  
Un besitos todos!  
Reviews porfiiiiiiiiiii quiero enterarme de lo que pensais, no os lo guardeis que no mola.xD

* * *

Un esplendido dia en Rivendel, los pajarillos cantaban, las flores...florecian?, claro, las flores florecen y esas cosas. 

Y Arwen amargada en su soledad. Otra vez castigada por escaparse. Encerrada en su habitción sin más distracción que su costura, sus libros y sus vestidos...Ya los habia clasficado por colores, por forma, por tejido...solo le quedaba tirarlos todos y hacerse unos nuevos del aburrimiento.

Para colmo Silmerel estaba por ahi tonteando con a saber quien...ja ja, que risa, tonteando...ya...mas bien huyendo de algun elfo creido, ademas de ingenuo, que pensaba que era una elleth facil. Sus ojitos intrigantes color ambar le daban un aspecto angelical; pero habia que estar muy ciego para no saber que tenia algo más que buenos sentimientos bajo esa vestimenta de guardiana encantadora.

Bueno...siempre fue muy amable, salvo con esos elfos antes nombrados. Le daban escalofrios escalofriantes, repugnancia y mil cosas mas, capaz era de torturarles hasta la muerte si se sobrepasaban con ella o con Arwen.

Cuidaba de ella también si...como hermanas. Las dos se vigilaban y se hacian compañia en estos momentos de soledad, o en otros; pero hoy era su cumpleaños y estaria comiendo pastel de frutas del bosque con esa cremita tan dulce que hacia la boca agua.

Arwen sola...aburrida, sola y pensando en su amor. Como siempre pensando en su amor, salvo que estuviera comiendo ese pastel de frutas del bosque con esa cremita...si...riquisimo. Esta bien...Pensaba más en Aragorn que en un pastel, o pensaba en Aragorn como un pastel?

Ahi fue cuando Silmerel hizo su aparición interrumpiendo los desvarios de Arwen, con el trozo de tarta y muuuuuuuy feliz, con una sonrisa enorme. Sus cabellos oscuros caian sobre sus hombros, sueltos totalmente lisos y delicadamente peinados. Llevaba un vestido exquisito de verde pálido adornado con un bordado delicado en el escote. Tenia el rostro tan limpio y jovial como nunca antes, como si los años no la hubieran tocado y acabara de nacer.

Arwen la miró frunciendo el ceño

- Tu feliz y yo encerrada!! - Silmerel se quedo petrificada. Su amiga estaba muy enfadada, el trozo de tarta era para ella, pero como podia saberlo...Se sintió un poco mal, casi tan sola como ella.

No era de enfado fácil, pero despúes de todo, el horrible carácter de su compañera le hacia ponerse furiosa. Llevaba unos dias inaguantable, mandona, repulsiva y repelente...Saltó como un resorte y dejó la tarta en la mesita que tenia mas cerca.

- Aqui teneis vuestro trozo de tarta, mi señora - Hizo una reverencia y se dió la vuelta para marcharse.  
Arwen odiaba esos formalismos que la elleth tenia con ella, sabia que le molestaban tanto que incluso le entraban ganas de pegarla, pero la niña guerrera era mucho más fuerte y ganaría cualquier disputa. Con palabras y a golpes...Despúes de todo su lengua no era tan afilada como la de Silmerel, solo sabia cantar y recitar poemas de amor. Ahora mas que nunca.

- Silmi...no te enfades

- Ahora decis eso - Se dió la vuelta más enfadada aún que antes - Ahora su majestad quiere que yo le hable?

- Silmi no tiene gracia...- Arwen se colocó a su lado cogiendo su mano - Lo siento, es que estar sola me vuelve tonta.

Ella contuvo su risa durante unos instantes, mientras dudaba si perdonarla o dejar que su amiga sufriera mucho, queria torturarla un ratito, seria como su regalo de cumpleaños.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Aragorn entró por la puerta, también feliz y contento, acababa de llegar de un viaje, supuestamente largo...pero volvió enseguida al enterarse de que su amor estaba encerrado; de nuevo por su culpa, por querer estar con él.

- Estel!! - Arwen corrió hacia él soltando la mano de Silmerel, se abrazaron con pasión como si no se hubieran visto en siglos.

Silmerel ya ni bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, estaba tan acostumbrada a estas muestras de afecto de los dos, que seguramente las recordaba ya mejor que Arwen.  
Al principio si sentia un poco mal, le ruborizaba ver esos besos lanzados al aire, y otros bastante mas lujuriosos...en fin, estas cosas tenian que pasar.

Les dejo un poco de intimidad y se recostó en la jamba de la puerta de la terraza, con la mirada perdida entre los árboles y sus flores, entre las nubes del cielo; Mientras tanto, su amiga se comia a besos a Aragorn

- Estel...- Arwen estaba contra la pared y él besaba su cuello con prisa, deshaciendo el lazo de su vestido - Aragorn para...

- He de detenerme...?- él miró sus ojos aturdidores - tu cuerpo me dice que continue mientras tu boca me dice todo lo contrario...porque?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Silmerel - le susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Y...? - Aragorn continuó su camino por la cintura de Arwen, a lo que ésta respondio con un pequeñin pellizco en el brazo - Ay!!

- Tienes que ir a felicitarla - Arwen le apartó bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos.

Él la miro extrañado por ese cambio tan brusco, "Como se pone de arisca a veces..." pensó mientras se frotaba el brazo con cara de dolor contenido...

- Sabes que eso duele?

- Más te va a doler... - Ella se volvió a atar su vestido, ahora ante el espejo. Luego se hacia pruebas de peinados, aunque también llevaba haciéndolo toda la mañana.

Criatura más presumida no podía existir en el mundo: Solo la pequeña Undómiël y su interminable ego.  
Aunque, bueno...tenia sus cosas buenas, una voz amable y un rostro alegre de vez en cuando. No siempre iba a estar llorando y triste. despúes de todo ellas dos eran como el día y la noche, algo que sabían perfectamente y que provocaba alguna discusión.

- Dice Arwen que te diga que felicidades... - Aragorn habia bajado la cabeza delante de Silmerel, ignorando su respuesta o mejor dicho, intentando ignorarla, como un niño pequeño le preguntó a su amada con voz de aburrimiento - ya?

- Gracias!!! - Silmerel se echo a sus brazos como una loca - Te quiero, Te quiero!!

- Ay...denada...- Aragorn le devolvió el abrazo algo asfixiado por la fuerza de la chica. Esos abrazos no estaba acostumbrado a tenerlos, y muchisimo menos de ella.  
Nada más alejado de la realidad que la joven elleth abrazandole de un modo que solo a Arwen le estaba permitido hacer - No sabia que eras tan efusiva

- Silmi...- llamó a su amiga con retintin, Los celos estaban apunto de matarla, todo ese odio corria por sus venas como si fuera su propia sangre...- Aragorn es mio!!! - grito nerviosa, con los brazos en las caderas y cara de un enfado que asustarian incluso a su propio padre.  
Todos sabian que con una Undómiël celosa todo el mundo salia mal parado.

- Creo que tiene razon Silmi... - Él dijo medio ahogándose de nuevo e intentando soltarse de ella a toda prisa, peor seria que siguiera ahi, Arwen era capaz de cobrarselo un dia de urgente "necesidad".

- Ay si! Lo siento Ari...- se habia puesto roja roja roja, como un tomate o peor. No pudo contener su felicidad, aunque Arwen le hubiera forzado a decirlo, ella estaba muy contenta con las felicitaciones de Aragorn.  
Siempre le hacia feliz que el le dirigiera unas palabras, parecia que le tenia miedo por aquello de que supuestamente debería de cuidar a Arwen. La verdad esque Estel tenia miedo de su arco, de las felchas y de la destreza con las que solia manejarlas.

- No te preocupes - Estel miró los ojos de su amada que relucian por el fuego interno...y se asustó un poco la verdad - pero creo que tengo que volver con ella.

Silmeren le sonrío suavemente intentando ocultar su rostro ruborizado entre su pelo musitando un "lo siento" de nuevo.

- Me lo devuelves?? - Arwen preguntó ya más tranquila. Silmerel todavía lo tenia cogido de las manos, las soltó rapidamente al verlo y se disculpó otras cinco veces.

Aragorn volvió junto a Arwen y besó su mejilla. Sus manos intentaban con disimulo volver a desatar el vestido de Arwen, a lo que ella se negaba repetidas veces hasta que casi se caen al suelo. Les entraba una risa nerviosa por lo que estaban haciendo y por su comportamiento infantil

- Estel...para por favor - Ahora él le hacia cosquillas al cuerpo sensible de su querida elleth, que se retorcia para alejarse de él. No le pudo desatar el vestido, pero casi ella le quita los pantalones.

- Creo que os dejaré solos - Silmeren era muy inteligente y sabia cuando abandonar la "situación". Quizas solo querían hablar, pero sus palabras solian ser bastante más privadas de lo que ella llegó a pensar en un principio.  
Hablar de fantasias, posturas y demás, eran cosas que no le gustaba oir.  
Muchisimo menos si Aragorn estaba de por medio, a veces se le pasaba por la cabeza que también le gustaba.  
Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos.

Ya estaba marchandose cuando los dos "enamorados tortolitos" se rieron de ella y se miraron con complicidad. Le hicieron gestos para que se quedara, Aragorn se puso delante de ella como tapando a Arwen con sigilo buscaba algo bajo la mesa donde estaba la tarta.

- Creias que me habia olvidado de tu cumple?? - Aragorn le cogio del hombro amistosamente - Que clase de persona crees que soy?

Silmerel quiso volver a abrazarle como antes, pero esta vez se contuvo un poco mas y lo hizo menos impulsivo.

- No he dicho que seas mala persona, Estel - le beso en la mejilla muy delicadamente, como si en vez de ser un hombre fuera un bizcochito...un bizcochito que olia a frutas del bosque, como la tarta.

Los dos se rieron bastante, ella pensó incluso que le habia leido el pensamiento..."espero que no...que vergüenza...un pastelito..."

Veia como su amiga se acercaba bastante emocionada, con delicadeza le colocó entre sus manos un paquetito envuelto en suave seda púrpura. Arwen sonreia un poco nerviosa por ello, con ganas de que descubriera el contenido.

- Feliz cumpleaños _nilde_ - dijeron los dos al unísono. Silmerel casi lloro del momento tan emotivo que estaba presenciando. Sus ojitos brillaban de las lágrimas y sus tiernas manos desenvolvian el regalo. Soltó la seda de la impresión y un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de su boca

- No puede ser cierto...- realmente estaba muy emocionada.  
Un libro-diario echo con sumo cuidado de tapas de cuero suaves y decorado con flores secas apareció ante sus ojos ambarinos.  
Lo miró y remiró con fascinacion, casi con ganas de querer llenarlo por completo. Lo abrio muy despacio, sin querer estropear sus sensibles hojas.

En la primera página en una pequeña inscripcion podía leerse:

_"Para ti que buscas nubes en un cielo azul y limpio;  
Para ti que brillas como las estrellas, que nos das claridad incluso en noches oscuras.  
Porque siempre estaras con nosotros.  
Arwen y Estel" _

- Te gusta? - Arwen acaricio la espalda de su amiga de modo tranquilizador - Espero que si porque me costó mucho que no te dieras cuenta

- Es...Precioso - Abrazó a su amiga todavía con el libro en mas manos - Muchas gracias _nilde_.  
No pudo contener más sus lagrimas y cayeron frias en las mejillas rojas de la dueña; unidas en un abrazo cariñosos y amistoso volvieron a reir felices.

- De nada, lo hicimos con todo el cariño del mundo - Arwen limpió su rostro y beso su frente con delicadeza.  
Cogió su mano y la llevó hasta la terraza. Estel las escoltaba.

Los tres ahi fuera hablaron del regalo, esconder algo a Silmerel era todo un reto, y más siendo su regalo de cumpleaños. Felices se repartieron el trozo de tarta que quedaba, aunque claro se lo comió casi todo Arwen.  
La joven del cumpleaños llegaria a escribir muchas cosas en su nuevo diario, aventuras con su amiga sobretodo; por supuesto tambien todos los castigos innumerables que pasarian solas en su habitación.

---

Al final del día Silmerel escribiria la primera página de una larga e interminable amistad con las palabras que todos conocemos ya de sobra: "Querido diario..."

FIN

* * *

_NOTAS FINALES_: Bueno aqui termina este pequeño desavario. Si os gusta puedo continuar con otras "aventuras". Dadme ideas anda!  
Muchas Gracias, dejad esos reviews plis!!!!!!!!!!!

MUCHAS FELICIDADES CIELO!!


End file.
